Cheesecake
by LoonyTuned
Summary: He was helpless against her charm. She, on the other hand, could not resist his creations. But in her defense, most couldn't. AU, PeinSaku. Oneshot.


_**Here's a PeinSaku oneshot. Kinda cheesy in my opinion (Hint: very cheesy). I hope you like it~**_

**Rating: T (For language)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. *sigh* **

* * *

It was tougher than he thought it would be.

It was successful, _of course_, but stressful. People were often thrown off by his looks, but his regulars had gotten used to them and didn't hesitate in greeting him with a warm smile and kind words everyday.

He smirked slightly as he dumped the egg shells in the bin and walked back to the counter, grabbing a damp cloth to start cleaning it. Most of his acquaintances-mainly, Deidara-thought cleaning up was a chore, at times a punishment. For him, it was therapeutic.

He also believed in cleaning up his own mess.

The loud tinkling of bells drew his attention towards the door, glancing at the clock before he turned around completely. 9:00 pm.

Their closing time was 8:30. If it was a customer, did he or she not see the 'Closed' board?

"I know it's way past your closing time, I'm so sorry, but the bus came late and I just-I..." He stared as the young woman bent over and rested her palms against her knees, panting heavily. "I'm sorry." Pink hair, green eyes, petite.

Yep, it was one of his regulars. One of the few people who had tried everythin on his menu, actually. Well, he was here till 10, and everyone else had left half an hour back. He refused to pay too much attention to his sudden need to wipe his hands on his apron, but did it anyway, as sweaty palms had no place in this business.

"Sakura-san? What can I get you?" He asked politely, smiling when she straightened up and looked at him like he was Father Christmas.

"You mean...?" At his nod she grinned widely and rushed up to the counter. "Thank you so much! Could I please get a slice of the blueberry cheesecake?" He nodded again and gestured for her to take a seat as he unlocked the sliding door of the serve-over counter.

She sighed and slumped over the table, head resting on her arms. The pink haired woman looked...exhausted. He paused and cut a bigger slice than usual. She looked like she needed it.

"Bad day?" He asked quietly as he went up to her table and placed her treat on it. She sat up and looked at him gratefully.

"The worst," She mumbled and grabbed a fork. He went back to his spot and leaned against the against the counter, grabbing his plate of caramel cheesecake. He paused and wondered if he should stay where he was or join her at the table. She glanced at him and smiled a little hopefully.

He felt a little helpless.

Pein sat down and looked at her expectantly as he took his first bite. Deidara did excel at making caramel cheesecakes, now if he could only work on his croissants...

"My morning started off with a three hour lecture. I knew it was going to be a crappy day as soon as I woke up, but Nagato-senpai was an angel. Seriously, I would have smacked one of the students if he hadn't been there to keep them in line."

Ah. His brother, who happened to be a Biology professor at Konoha U, had mentioned inviting her for a guest lecture. She'd been his junior, back when they both attended the university.

"I've heard his students are rather...wild," He said, chuckling at her annoyed expression.

"They...they're _so hard to please_. Really, it was easier to impress my _boss_ when I started out at the Hospital," she growled and waved her fork around indignantly. She then looked down at the cheesecake with a loving expression. "Pein-san, I don't know what I would do if this Bakery didn't exist. _Die_, Probably."

He blamed the sudden warmth on the exquisite taste of the cheesecake.

"I'm glad you feel that way." He paused, struck with an idea and pushed his chair back. "Sakura-san, I actually have a favour to ask of you."

"Go on." The way her eyes widened with curiosity was not cute. Not cute at all.

_Damn it._

It was fucking adorable.

This would not be happening if Deidara just had kept his damn observations to himself.

_'You talk to her more than you talk to all of us combined.'_ He ignored it. _'She is rather cute, yeah. I would definitely tap that.'_ He ignored the sudden rage coursing through his body, choosing to focus on mixing the cupcake batter. _'You can ignore it for now, but it's going to get to the point where it's too much, soon enough. Perhaps it would be wiser to do something about it now.'_ He mixed like his life depended on it. Shut it, Sasori. Not you too!

"What are your thoughts on kiwi cheesecake?" He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat as her eyes started sparkling and she swallowed audibly.

"A new recipe?"

"Yes." He rushed-glided, in his case-to the serve over counter, came back to the table within a minute, plate in hand. She took a quick bite and closer her eyes, exhaling happily.

He almost-_almost_-cried inwardly as he was unable to look away. He could almost see Nagato's sympathetic expression, and hear Yahiko's snickers-as the youngest brother, Yahiko felt that it was only appropriate for him to react obnoxiously in every situation. At least, that's what Pein assumed. He also insisted on comparing Pein to a molten lava cake when he found out about..._this._ _'Firm on the outside, soft on the inside. So cute~' _Idiot.

_Do it._

No.

_Stop being a coward!_

That was Yahiko's voice. Great, voices in his head. What next, shutting down his beloved bakery and starting an evil ogranisation?

_She probably wouldn't forgive you for shutting it down._

"This is amazing, Pein-san!" Sakura sang as she took another bite.

"Ah. You're the first person to try it," he said and regretted his words immediately. It was Yahiko's fault. Somehow. God knows how many times his mother had heard those words. _'Pein-chan. Yahiko's at Camp Suna. 200 miles away.'_

"Really?" Sakura murmured and looked at it thoughtfully. Pein tried to unfreeze his body. "I'm glad. It's an honour!" She told him with a wink.

Well, at least his attempts at unfreezing had been helped along. He felt like he was a fucking puddle of mush and piercings. She made quick work of the slice and bent down to grab her bag, reaching in for her wallet. Pein shook his head and got up, grabbing the plates.

"It's on the house." He almost laughed at her disbelieving stare.

"Pein-san-" He cut her off with a shake of his head. "Well, then at least let me wash the plates."

"That's inappro-"

"So is not paying for food. Please?" He sighed, helpess against her will, as she quickly took the plates from him and ran over to the sink.

"I love to clean, anyway. It's one of the most relaxing things _ever_. Although, Naruto says I'm obsessive..." She pouted while scrubbing. "Has he _met_ Sasuke?" Quickly, drying off the dishes. she turned around to thank Pein again, only to find him staring at her oddly.

"Uh, Pein-san?"

In the end, the decision was taken out of his hands.

"Pein."

"Eh?"

"Just...Pein. Also, would you like to go out for dinner this weekend?" They stared at each other for a full minute. Then, finally, she smiled slowly and tucked a strand of pink behind her ear.

"I'd like that. Very much."

Turns out, his cheesecakes weren't the only reason behind her daily visits to his bakery.

* * *

_**What do you think? Kukukuku. **_


End file.
